


Anything?

by Etheriei



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheriei/pseuds/Etheriei
Summary: Imagine Mariah dared Tessa to Kiss her after the "I will do anything" speech.Just a little short nothing





	Anything?

“I would do anything to repair that and I believe deep down you want that too.” Tessa said earnestly while looking straight at me. I couldn’t keep her gaze for longer than two minutes. It was too intense.

“You would do anything?” I repeated her words as a question while still staring down at the ground.

“Yes” She replied semi breathlessly.

“Really?” This time my voice was lathed with sarcasm. I had taken one step backwards because I could see she understood that I didn’t believe her.

She grabbed my forearm in an attempt to keep me near. “Yes, anything you want. I desperately want our friendship back.”  Tessa stared back at me with her dark brown puppy eyes. I almost gave in and forgave her there and then. But she said anything.

Anything meant……

                         so many things.

 

 

My mind was aflame with the possibilities.

I straightened up my posture and looked her dead in the eye. “Ok, you said anything.” I looked at her waiting for acknowledgment. She nodded briefly.

“Kiss me” I dared her.

She stared at me for a brief second as if I had gone crazy.

“You said anything” I accused her and turned to leave the room.

“Mariah” she tried pleading with me. But I was almost at the door and had every intention of leaving.

                 Tsk, so much for anything.

 

I didn’t see her for a whole two days afterwards. And that was by accident. We basically walked straight into the other.

I dropped my shopping during the collision and she leant down to help me pick it up. I didn’t need to look up to know who it was. Those hands I could tell a mile away. Not to mention her intense perfume that I sort of hated.

 

She leaned in closer and before I knew what was happening I felt soft plump lips on my own. Two hands slowly made their way to my waist and held me close.

 I froze. She didn’t.

Tessa was desperately trying to deepen the kiss even while holding us both steady. I wanted this but yet I was fighting an inner war.

She whispered something in my ear and it was if an invisible wall shattered right before me and I melted into whatever this was... _A kiss… whether it was a dare or not it was still a kiss. I would resolve the rest later._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing. Life sucks and there hasn't been much motivation for anything but hopefully this isn't too bad.


End file.
